The Last Time I Saw Him Alive
by Ailidh Caer
Summary: A Fili and Kili oneshot. I know it isn't what happened in the books but I just wanted to play around with Fili and Kili and try to break in a new writing style.


**I don't own anything at all. Just writing for the sake of writing.**

* * *

"FORTY-SEVEN!" Kili and Fili were competing. Seeing how many orcs they each could kill before the battle was out. It was something they hadn't done in many years, not since they were young and living with the uncle, Thorin. Kili let out a hearty laugh as he nocked another arrow in his bow and looked back at his older brother just behind him atop the high ground of a nearby hill. He smiled as he watched his brother cut down orc after orc with his dual wielded blades. He knew he was higher in count and wasn't worried about Fili catching up at all.

Kili turned back to the few orcs that had started to encircle him cautiously. With half a thought of abandoning his bow he unsheathed his broadsword and slung the bow over his shoulders, keeping it out of his way as he stood on his guard, the gleaming blade standing steady in his hands. The nasty, grey skinned beasts came at him one by one as he fended them off with the fast, clumsy swinging of the mighty blade in his hands,

"FORTY-EIGHT! YOU CAN'T BE LOSING BROTHER!" Kili joked at his older, blonde counterpart as he took another orc down, "FIFTY-THREE!" There was a breathy pause as Kili finished off the last orc that had been surrounding him. He took the moment he had to look back at hi brother Fili at the top of the hill fighting with a small number of orcs.

Kili laughed as he watched his older brother. That is until a large orc came up behind Fili. Kili's smile quickly faded as the orc brought its spear up high above it's head,

"FILI!" Kili called out, trying to alert his brother's attention to what was behind him. But by the time he had turned it was already too late. The orc's spear had already gone through Fili like thread through a needle.

Kili couldn't stand seeing that. His heart dropped to his feet and he could feel tears welling in his eyes, "FILI! NOO!" As he cried out to his older brother he began fighting his way up the hill, not bothering to worry about who or what got in his way, just cutting down each and every orc that crossed his path.

He let out scream after scream as his blade tore and shredded through orc flesh. He knew it would be too late by the time he got to his older brother but he had to try.

After slashing at a few orcs his blade broke, snapping clean in two as it collided with an orc's shield. With blatant rage he threw to useless hilt to the side and drew an arrow from his quiver and started stabbing and slashing at his enemies with it as though it were a dagger or a knife. it was a long and hard path, up the side of that never ending hill as Kili let out every ounce of rage that had formed in his heart and every bit of hatred for orc kind that had built up over the years of seeing what they and the things that lead them had done to his people.

Orc after orc fell in a bloody trail behind Kili and he himself became covered in the thick, black blood that poured from their open wounds.

By the time Kili had reached the top of the hill Fili was already laying on the ground, half dead with red liquid sputtering and bubbling in his lips as he coughed up several cups of it onto the dead, trodden earth he lay upon. When Kili reached his brother he dropped to his knees and grabbed Fili's head in his hands,

"Fili, you'll be okay." He knew there was no truth in his words as he stared, bleary eyed, down at his brother. He didn't know who he had been comforting, himself or Fili. But Fili knew. And for a brief moment he smiled and laughed at Kili, blood spurting from his lips with violent gurgling sounds,

"Fifty-eight." Was all he could manage to mutter through blood stained teeth, "I win." By this time Kili was close to sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks as he silently mourned his brother. A moment passed before the light went out in Fili's eyes and they closed for good. Fili's head lolled limply in Kili's lap as the younger one's tears dripped onto his face.

In a last attempt to will his brother back to life Kili leaned down and pressed his forehead against Fili's and sat, crying into his brother's skin. But it was only for a moment as his temper grew hotter and the anger boiled inside of him so much that it came from his lips in the form of an angered growl and from his eyes in white hot tears.

He stood and grabbed one of his brother's blades, fighting recklessly at the orcs that were gathering around him and his brother's body. He flailed and swung the blade in such a haphazardly manner that once when it struck an orc's armor it bounced out of Kili's hands and onto the hard earth beneath their feet. His heart was beating so quickly and hard against his chest that he could hardly breath.

The orc that had stopped his blade laughed and raised a fist, slamming it into Kili's face so hard it sent him flying backward so he was laying almost right next to his brother. He stayed there, having lost any will to fight against the enemy and any energy to keep himself upright.

There was a moment as he lay next to his brother that he had when he just stared at him. He just looked at his brother and thought of all the things they will never get to do together. All the things they would never experience together. He could barely stand to think like that.

As he lay there, staring at his brother's lifeless body Kili felt a big, heavy, hand grab him by his quiver and lift him into the air so he was face to face with an orc. Blood dripped slowly, and unwarranted from Kili's nose and mouth as he hung, limp in the orc's grip. The orc placed a blade just under Kili's chin, lifting his face so he could look at it before laughing at him and raising its blade to drive it through Kili's body.

Kili's eyes grew wide as the blade pierced him like a needle pierced a bit of cloth. Blood sputtered from his lips and onto the orc's face as it lifted him up over its head on the blade.

The heavy weight of Kili's body pulled him down the blade as it pierced through him even more until it came out his back. After seeing the light in Kili's eyes go out the orc swung his blade down with enough force to rip the dwarf off of it and send him flying to the hill.

Kili landed next to his brother, lying with their feet going in opposite directions and their heads next to each other. Kili's eyes were still half open as he blankly stared at his brother's face, all life lost from them. His mouth lay half open as though he were trying to say one last goodbye to his beloved brother. His dark hair is splayed out behind him, intermixing with his brother's blonde, and his hands had seemed to reach for Fili in a last attempt to beckon him on an adventure with him.

They stayed there, through the rest of the battle, there bodies laying side by side in silent love as orcs and dwarves and other creatures they could not remember fought around them, spilling blood on the beaten, brown earth.


End file.
